Son canarios, Rosie
by Nott Mordred
Summary: ¿Qué piensas que traté de decirte desde que te conocí, Ronald?. Por primera vez, alguien supo algo antes que Hermione Granger. [ONESHOOT]  Spoilers de Deathly Hallows!


Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Esta vez, con una pareja canon donde las haya, pero que no me gusta nada :(  
Este relato va de regalo para sele (a.k.a Laura ) por su inquebrantable fe en éstos dos.  
A ver si te gusta...los canarios salen...aunque no de la forma en la que te esperas...creo :)

Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera los muñequitos de trapo. Todo es de J.K. Ya lo sabéis. La cucharilla de té es de Laura, por si quedaban dudas.

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de incorporarse. Un coro de risas incordiaba bastante si pretendías dormir. Se frotó varias veces la frente, pero no, el dolor de cabeza seguía allí.  
Resopló fuertemente y se volvió a acostar, tratando de poder dormir más de tres segundo seguido.  
Por un momento, pareció ocurrir un milagro, y el silencio se hizo y Ron pudo volver a soñar con… ¿arañas bailando claqué? _No, por favor_. De nuevo las risitas, y las arañas desaparecieron, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto. Dio un puñetazo contra la almohada, y otro…y otros tres…y alguno más. Pero por más puñetazos que diera, no conseguían hacer desaparecer las risas. Es más, podría jurar que habían subido el volumen.

Cerró los ojos, y de pura desesperación, salio de la cama. Al incorporarse, recordó porqué quería dormir. Calefea, o algo así, según Hermione. La cabeza le estallaba, según él mismo.  
- Demonios…- parecía que el mundo iba contra él aquella tarde. Ahora resultaba que no se podía poner las zapatillas correctamente. Alguien, y tenía la ligera sensación de quien había sido, las había hechizado para que …bailaran solas cada vez que se las intentaba poner. _Para qué le habré yo enseñado aquel hechizo_...

Desistió de la idea de calzarse. Afortunadamente, la moqueta no estaba fría, un problema menos que añadir. Y no eran pocos los que tenía en aquel momento.

Descalzo, con un dolor de cabeza increíble, y con una imagen mental de arañas bailando claqué, Ron Weasley bajó las escaleras que comunicaban las habitaciones del piso de arriba con la cocina, el salón y otras dependencias de la casa. Aquel ruido infernal, que casi parecía que fuera un colacuerno húngaro, venía de la pequeña salita adjunta al salón. _En buena hora puse esta alfombra,_ pensó, cuando se dio cuenta que no había moqueta en el piso de abajo, y de no ser por la alfombra, tendría que pisar el frío suelo.

Se sentía cierto alivio en la casa. Las persianas estaban bajadas, y el sol no podía entrar. _Ni el calor, porque sólo faltaba que hiciera calor_. Giró a la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia la salita en cuestión y se tuvo que agarrar al marco de la puerta para no caerse de la impresión.

Una mujer de pelo castaño recogido con una cinta, estaba jugando con dos niños pequeños. La niña, pelirroja y con unos bonitos ojos azules, reía con ganas al ver a su madre y a su hermano con aquellos muñecos. La diversión principal, consistía en ver como unos pequeños muñequitos de trapo habían sido hechizados para representar algo parecido a una obra teatral, cuyo acto principal venía cuando de la varita de la muñeca, visiblemente enfadada, salían unos pajaritos amarillos en miniatura, que iban volando directamente a atacar al muñequito pelirrojo.

Ron abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir. Su mirada estaba fija en los pajaritos amarillos.  
- ¡Mira, papá¡Mira como vuelan los jilgueros! – la niña había conseguido que los pájaros volaran en dirección a su padre, que se tuvo que apartar como pudo para que ni siquiera le rozaran.  
- Son canarios, Rosie. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso¿me oíste? – Ron trató de ponerse serio, pero la sonrisa de su hija pequeña pudo con él. La alzó en brazos y le revolvió suavemente el cabello.  
- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, cariño?. - la niña volvió a sonreir, enterneciendo aún más el corazón de su padre.  
Mientras, Hugo ayudaba a su madre a recoger los muñecos y lo que habían estado usando para jugar. Al llegar cerca de la cocina, Ron dejó a la niña en el suelo, que fuera con su hermano a merendar a la cocina.

- Hay que ver lo idiota que llegué a ser, Mione.-Ron seguía con la mirada a sus hijos mientras buscaban unos helados en la nevera.  
- ¿Qué piensas que traté de decirte desde que te conocí, Ronald? – una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, y los ojos se le iluminaron cuando le escuchó decir:  
- Obviamente, que estabas loca por mí, pero no sabías cómo me lo ibas a decir….

Como toda respuesta, recibió un golpe en el hombro y una mirada furibunda de su mujer, que iba a atender a los niños. Por el camino, ella le guiñó un ojo, mientras pensaba que quizás no se lo había explicado tan mal a su cucharilla de té. O quizás él supo entenderlo mejor de lo que ella creía, y por primera vez, alguien supo algo antes que Hermione Granger. 


End file.
